Arkwright Totavali
Necessities Full Name: Arkwright Kaiser Totavali Age/Date of Birth: Seventy six years (permanently nineteen in appearance)/III Nonidi Vendémiaire, 185 AU. Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Durantian Citizenship: He is a citizen of Durant by birth, and a citizen of Ghalea out of necessity, but he tends to meander from nation to nation. Appearance: Arkwright is almost eerily thin, and has a complexion that is certainly eerie. By all accounts, his frame is delicate and girlish, with shoulders not quite as broad as the average male’s and a waist that is a good bit thinner than that of most men. His hair could be described as a messy black mop, loosely tied in the back and far too long for him to be taken seriously. His eyes are navy in color and almond in shape. Languages spoken: Native language is Durantian. Has learned to speak High Ghalean, Godrite, Kelsmic to a lesser degree, and knows small amounts of Carmaghi. The latter four languages were simply picked up on in his travels. Occupation(s): Arkwright has never had a real, honest job. He was, however, able to amass a vast fortune through manipulation, extortion and murder. Due to the incredibly illegal methods in which his money is obtained, he has no permanent place of residence. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t live in luxury regardless. Likes: Diavoletto, traveling by train or boat, expensive clothing, giving roses to pretty ladies Dislikes: Cheap wine, traveling on horseback, hot weather, filthy peasants and unpretty ladies Biography: Not much is known about Arkwright’s childhood or family, only that he gave it all up. His family lived in Morand, Durant (the nation’s boonies, for lack of a better term) and his father was a blacksmith who was often absent, frequently making trips to the more friendly areas of Durant to sell his wares. Starved for knowledge that his parents could not afford him, he was already making frequent visits to Murota University’s library by the time he was a teenager. He would trek to Ghalea on his own, traveling by foot or by hitchhiking, or even just plain stowing away as a means to get there. These trips, depending on how ensconced he was in his current reading material, could last up to two weeks before he would at last return to his family. At sixteen, he left home for good, craving the sort of lifestyle that he could never have so long as he was tied down to the wasteland that was Morand. He removed all connections to his family and took off, never to see them again. Astoundingly, he not only survived, but thrived in his new nomadic way of life. He was able to attend primary and secondary schools, where his self-teaching at the university allowed him to progress and graduate extremely quickly. Not quickly enough, however; his ambitions were such that, by the time he could attain the sort of life he wanted, he would be far too old to enjoy it. When he was nineteen, he began to take his studies in magical techniques more seriously, finding ways to subtly but effectively influence people to his will. Eventually, he looked into the art of crafting magical glyphs. Combining elements from healing, regenerative and preservation spells, he constructed his own spell glyph that would allow him to be youthful for as long as he lived… for a price. The spell would require he sustain himself on either the blood or latent magical energy of other people—a condition which he had no moral or ethical objections towards fulfilling. In an effort to find a steady source of blood and income, Arkwright turned to the most profitable job he could think of: hired assassinations. The crimes were near perfect, as the fact he drank the victims’ blood always made the killings appear to have been done by an animal of some sort. Over the years, he took to getting his money through slightly more roundabout, but less traceable, methods. Hiring or manipulating people, committing (unsolicited) murder, embezzling (often by way of a “nobody” pawn he would later dispose of), and various other incredibly illegal schemes. In recent years, a young man by the name of Dsalor took up a job at Murota University’s library. Arkwright, despite loathing the company of those so much younger than he, became fast friends with the boy; he, too, had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, along with the peculiar ability to know the contents of a book or document simply by touching it. In this respect, he was even more knowledgeable than Arkwright, who had only read or skimmed through most of the library’s texts—Dsalor, on the other hand, had, within a few days, memorized the contents of the entire library. Having both physical and mental access to the establishment’s old news archives and spell books, and having picked up on Arkwright’s intimate knowledge of numerous decades-old murders he by all rights should not have been aware of, it did not take long for Dsalor to deduce the other intellectual’s true nature. Upon realizing this, he quickly pointed out Arkwright’s flawed spell glyph—said glyph would only keep him youthful, and would not, in fact, preserve his life. He then provided Arkwright with a spell of his own design, which would allow him to remotely feed off the latent magical energy of the person of his choosing. That person happened to be Meifeng Hemao, whom he came across at a function for his newest intended target, the Bronislav company. Her particularly strong latent magical energy drew his attention, and visited her repeatedly in attempt to gain her trust and get her to agree to link their energies. The opportunity presented itself when, on his way out of Meifeng’s workplace, he was stabbed by a robber, who then took off with all of the money he’d had on his person. Arkwright responded by tearing after the robber and gleefully ripping his throat out. After a bit of explaining, it didn’t take much to get the petrified girl to agree to his deal, as it would prevent him from having to take blood from anybody and would spare lives. Unfortunately, since the linking of their energies, Arkwright has not been able to go more than a few miles away from Meifeng, his ability to travel being entirely dependent and restricted by her location. It is for this reason he seeks Dsalor for his aid, but the young scholar seems to have mysteriously vanished… Quote: “I see nothing wrong with madness other than the potential danger it could pose to my companion. Killing her would be quite bad, you see, so kindly refrain from anything of the sort.” Possible Additions Aliases : Ark, Kai, Akaito, Toto to the unusually brave or hopelessly stupid. Meifeng often refers to him the first derogatory-yet-nonvulgar term that springs to mind. He has any number of aliases from his various extortion schemes. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Clothing Style: Arkwright wears a navy blue riding jacket with gold trim and a matching top hat. Said hat has a copper rose secured to the side, charmed to have the fragrance of a real rose. He wears cream colored breeches and black riding boots. Additionally, he has a white cravat with a bright red brooch pinned to it. His outfits are often discarded after only one use due to his nomadic lifestyle, but regardless of this, he makes sure to always be seen in the sort of garb donned by the rich and privileged; the cravat, brooch, and copper rose are the only constants seen in his outfits. Religion: Despite having extensive knowledge of both the Caelestis Nobilium and the Fool’s Path, he follows neither. This is mainly because he thinks he is God. Political Affiliation: None. Arkwright is his own government. Education: Arkwright has attended a number of universities, most notably Murota University, but he has not received degrees from any of them. This is due in large part to his excessive and ill-gotten wealth, as his blood money was not such a hefty loss for him. The classes taken, which include such things as mythology, history, architecture, and humanities were taken for his own pleasure, as opposed to obtain a degree. To pursue one would simply not be worth his time. Weapons : Assortment of spells aside, there are no weapons to speak of. Special Abilities/Skills: Since such attention was given to the subject in his studies, Arkwright is particularly good at manipulation, be it the physical alteration Organizations: No affiliations with any organizations or companies, save for having robbed quite a few. Mannerisms: Arkwright has the mildly inconvenient habit of not talking about his worries until they build up and he bloody snaps and kills something just to vent his rage. Underneath that elegant visage lies a veritable geyser of pure, unabashed hatred. Seeing as he does not seem to know what the word “empathy” means, he does not see this as a problem. Relationship(s): No current romantic relationships, nor any past ones due to the simple fact that he moves around far too often. Trysts and affairs, yes, but nothing amounting to anything more than mere infatuation. Interests/Hobbies: A great deal of interest is held in the humanities (literature, history, technology, philosophy, religion, visual arts, music and theater). He also has this odd habit of passing out copper rose buds, charmed to hold the scent of real roses, to any pretty ladies he happens to meet in his travels. Family: At present, just Meifeng, and that is due only to their forced proximity rather than any familial attachment. To say that it’s an unhealthy relationship would be putting it mildly. Vit - 3/10 Brw - 3/10 LMA - 6/10 LIn - 8/10 Chr - 5/10 Aes - 7/10 Fns - 6/10 Wlt - 5/10 Wlp - 4/10 Lck - 7/10 MKn - 3/10 AKn - 4/10 SKn - 9/10 PKn - 4/10 Category:Areyu